


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 1

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Anal Sex, Day 1, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Anal Sex</p><p>Tony gives Loki a wake-up call.</p><p> </p><p>*These are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 1

Desperately hanging on to the last sweet dregs of unconsciousness, Tony finally gave in and opened his eyes to the morning light. As usual, it took a second for him to blink the sleep away and get his bearings. Those first moments of waking up were sometimes still a bit disconcerting. It was old habit to wonder if he was in his own bed and, if he was, was he alone.

He glanced to his side and that familiar sense of warmth came over him; he didn’t have to wonder anymore, on either count. It would always be his bed. And it would always be Loki by his side. He grinned at the long, pale sleeping form next to him, on his belly and uncovered by sheet or blanket. It was the middle of summer and Loki still wasn’t used to the weather—it was only the second one he had spent in New York. Most warm nights he slept in nothing but little black or green briefs. Occasionally, just to please Tony, he would don a maroon pair, or even, like this morning, an exclusive pair that Tony had secured just for him that had IRON MAN blazoned across the ass and a little picture of his Iron Man mask over the crotch.

Just watching the god in his sleep, his flawless back rising and falling steadily, got Tony’s juices stirring; as if it took much. Even after a year of sleeping together, the last nine months of which Loki had been living permanently at the tower, a look, a smirk, a smart retort, and Tony couldn’t help but indulge himself.

So it wasn’t surprising that he did so now. He always slept naked, so it was no trouble to reach down and take his own slow-building erection in one hand, Tony slid his fingers down the length of Loki’s body, from creamy shoulder to firm ass, then palmed a cheek, massaging lightly through the cotton of his underwear.

Tony’s fingers stilled, his eyes shot to the back of Loki’s head, when the god stirred a little, his long fingers twitching on the pillow before he relaxed into sleep again. Tony bit into his bottom lip and slid his hand beneath the gold waistband of the briefs, pushing them down over the perfect curve of Loki’s ass with his knuckles, and slipped his fingers between Loki’s cheeks, finding a rhythm quickly, that matched his other hand’s strokes of his own cock.

Loki grumbled, turning his face into the pillow. “Anthony. Stop. I’m sleeping,” he muttered into the white pillowcase.

Tony ignored him, too into it now to stop, and pushed the briefs down even further, burying two fingers between Loki’s cheeks and gently massaging his entrance. The god’s hips automatically popped up to meet the pleasing touch and he groaned again, this time turning his head to eye Tony with one sleepy dark green eye.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a sleep-tinged voice.

Tony grinned. “What does it feel like I’m doing?”

Loki sighed and snapped his body to the side in an attempt to dislodge Tony’s fingers. It didn’t work. “Mmn. Anthony. I’m...sleepy….,” he whined, yawning out the last word.

Tony hitched himself up on his elbow, and using the precum seeping from the slit of his cock, switched hands, and pressed a wet finger to Loki’s entrance.

“Rrrnnnnrrr….”

Tony’s tongue poked out between his teeth at Loki’s moan. He moved his finger in and out slowly, twisting it this way and that as he did, and lowered his head until his mouth was at Loki’s ear. “I don’t think you’re so sleepy anymore.”

Loki’s leg bent as much as it could under the briefs, giving Tony more access. “I think you’re right. Hnnnh…” he lifted an arm up behind him to reach for Tony’s face, scratching his nails along the nape of his neck, causing Tony to purr in his ear.

Tony brought a hand up to his mouth to quickly coat his fingers more and inserted two fingers into Loki this time, shifting his body closer, and bending to kiss a trail up Loki’s back.

Loki sighed, his eyes still closed. “More, Anthony…” he asked, moving his hips back against the fingers working into him.

Tony pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s cheek then pushed up to move to his knees beside the god’s legs and hooked his fingers into the briefs. “Let’s take these off now.“ He pulled the Iron Man briefs off of Loki’s legs, tossing them to the floor and tugged on Loki’s body so he was more situated in the middle of the bed before climbing over him, straddling his thighs.

Loki huffed impatiently. “Give me your hand,” he demanded, holding out his hand behind him toward Tony. When he felt Tony’s fingers he wrapped his own around them and instantly, Tony’s fingers were drenched with lube.

"It’s good to be fucking a god,” Tony praised. He rubbed the coated fingers along Loki’s perineum and entrance before inserting two fingers again. Loki moaned and rolled his head on the pillow.

“Then why don’t you actually fuck me instead of tease me?” he growled through clenched teeth.

Tony chuckled and slicked up his cock with the remaining lube. “That didn’t take long, did it?”

Whatever retort Loki had on his lips was lost when Tony finally entered him, nice and slow. Fully sheathed in his lover now, Tony got comfortable on his knees, gripped Loki’s hips, finding his balance and position, and started moving in and out, rolling his hips with each thrust.

“You like that, baby?” he asked breathlessly, straining to keep a steady pace.

Loki only moaned, in time with each thrust, too lost in pleasure to form even a simple word like _yes_.

Tony _mmm_ ’d and _ooh_ ’d and scratched the nails of one hand up and down Loki’s back, leaving streaks of red across the pale expanse. His rhythm faltered as the god beneath him pushed back against him and rose a little on his knees. “Baby…?” Tony backed up a little and Loki lifted his ass keeping his head down on the mattress.

“Come, Anthony. Finish what you’ve started. Take me. Take me like it’s the first time.”

Tony growled suggestively and moved up behind Loki, guiding his cock’s tip to Loki’s entrance, grabbing his narrow hips once more, and slammed himself into the tight hole.

A rush of air expelled from Loki’s lungs on an obscenely loud moan, followed by a sardonic chuckle. “Oh, yes, darling, just like that. Again.” Tony pulled out nearly all the way, and with as much force as before, plunged deeply into Loki again. “Uhh! Again!”

Tony flexed his fingers against Loki’s hips, mentally preparing himself, and once more pulled out and pushed into Loki again. This time he didn’t give Loki a chance to demand more and started moving them against each other in a punishing rhythm that had sweat glistening over every working muscle on his tanned body. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and choked gasps and heavy grunts filled the billionaire’s bedroom.

Our of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Loki’s right arm flailing, snaking out then curling in, pounding on the mattress before fisting into the sheets. “Ohh, Anthony!” He reached behind him, his hand landing on Tony’s ass and squeezing.

Without breaking his rhythm, Tony wrapped his right arm around Loki’s and reached for the other with his left, bringing it around and gripping it with his right hand then pulled Loki up, his long, lean body leaning at a forty-five degree angle as Tony fucked into him. Tony knew he had hit the right spot when Loki cried out even louder than before.

“There—! There—! Again—! Nnnh—! Gods—yes!”

Tony’s teeth clenched tightly and he wiped sweat from his brow with his free arm before wrapping Loki’s hair in his fist and yanking his head back. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

Loki turned his head toward Tony’s voice and Tony’s hand slid around his throat and up to catch his chin. “Mmm…m-make me, lowly mortal…”

Tony’s lips curved in a gleeful smirk, and releasing Loki’s arms, slid his own around the thin frame, sliding a hand down to wrap around the god’s swollen length, squeezing before he began to stroke almost manically, punishingly, making Loki hiss in pleasured pain.

Growing weaker by the second, Loki leaned back into Tony’s shoulder, his breaths coming in short pants, growing higher in pitch with each with each exhale.

“Loki. Come for me.” Tony uttered the command against the god’s dampened cheek and with one last stroke, one last thrust, and from Loki, one long shudder, the god reached his release in several quick spurts, his body twitching with each one. “Oh, yes, baby…mmm…” Tony kept murmuring in his ear as he stroked him through his orgasm.

Loki turned his face into Tony’s neck and the genius nuzzled his face up with his nose to press his mouth firmly to Loki’s slackened one. He lapped at his mouth even as his hips continued their fast pace into Loki, and curled his fingers into the raven hair again, as he reached his own peak, moaning against Loki’s pale red lips with each pulse of his cock inside him.

Together, they fell to the bed, not bothering to untangle themselves. Tony rolled to his back, still panting, and wiped at his sweaty face. He looked at Loki, slumped next to him and wheezing. He smiled and forced himself up, draping over Loki’s body. “Baby…?”

“Nnnh?” Loki grunted and nudged an elbow at him. “Get off me. You’re sweaty.”

“I love you, too.” Loki scoffed on a sigh and rolled back to look up at Tony and the billionaire smiled. “In case you didn’t catch on, that was your wake-up call.” He pressed his mouth to Loki’s and jumped out of bed.

Loki scowled at his mate, watching him nearly skip to the bathroom. “Jarvis?”

_“Yes, sir?”_

“Add to my to-do list: revenge on Anthony.”

_“Done.”_


End file.
